


that boy took my love away

by orphan_account



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Jealous Jared, Multi, Post-Series, Post-breakup, Semi-Public Sex, before the documentary, dinesh and gilfoyle r engaged, richard brings arm candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richard sees him across the room.He expected it. He'd prepared for it extensively.But nothing could have prepared him for the way Jared's eyes perk up in that way they used to. Nothing could have prepared him for the way that Jared waves shyly, awkwardly, like they've never had anything at all.
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle, Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Kudos: 14





	that boy took my love away

When he gets the engagement party invitation, Richard almost plans not to go.

Two years since the down fall of Pied Piper and he barely has anything to show for it. He's an intern at a start-up tech company promising multi-platform compatibility, and he hates the way that it makes him feel. So small and stupid.

At least he's gotten involved in art. Well. Sort of. If you count drawing detailed fake maps as art work.

When Richard almost plans not to go, the fact that Jared will be there is a huge factor. He does not want to see Jared. They did not leave it on good terms.

_"So? I don't know- I- I. Just. What do you want from me?" Richard moans out, running his hand through his hair. Jared stands in the corner of the room like a lost puppy. Richard thinks he maybe, kinda, sorta, is exactly like a lost puppy._

_"I only want you to try. Try to--"_

_"Jared, I'm sick of it. I'm. I'm sick of trying. I can't. I don't think I can do this. Us. I don't have the fucking energy for it."_

_The tears in Jared's eyes pour down much too quickly, much too steadily, to do anything to try and stop it. Richard's packing a bag before he knows it._

But then he gets a call from Dinesh, happily shouting through his phone that he can't wait to see him. Richard figures letting him down would be kind of the worst thing a friend could do. So plans to go.

It's in two weeks. Richard needs a date.

\---

Jared calls Dinesh and Gilfoyle immediately when he receives their invitation.

It's a hugely uncomfortable FaceTime call where Jared is crying and continuously congratulating the happy couple while the happy couple nearly snarls at him.

And then Dinesh lets him know Richard will be there and he stops smiling for a bit.

"My Richard?" Jared asks, followed by a quick stutter of, "I- I- mean-- Our Richard. Ours."

"Your Richard, Jared," Gilfoyle replies, smug. 

Jared feels his heart shatter into a million different pieces because there must be some way that this is a dream. A horrible, terrible, terrifying dream where he finds out again and again and again that Richard is not interested in him.

He hangs up the phone and meditates.

The only image in his mind is Richard's toothy smile and the way his hoodie would ride up when they kissed on the sofa.

\---

"Welcome!" Dinesh greets Jared with a bright smile. Age has done him well. He seems less angry at the world. Or maybe he was just always angry at Richard.

Jared gawks at their house; it's a McMansion in a much better neighborhood than he lives in. They've done well for themselves. Jared's happy. "Hey, Dinesh. I haven't seen you in ages," Jared smiles, pulling him in for a swift hug. It feels good to hug him, "Gorgeous home," he mumbles, unbeknownst himself, as Dinesh leads him through the corridor and into the open concept kitchen-living room.

(Jared wants to see Gilfoyle's office so badly. He bets it's still just a chair and a desk. Maybe in a tiny laundry room. He smiles.)

"Hello," Gilfoyle mutters out, leaning on the bar and sipping on his beer. It's kind of clear that all of this was Dinesh's idea. The decorations, the several bottles of champagne, the literal mixologist standing behind the bar, the dimmed lights and almost trashy dance music. There's only a handful of other people here so far (Jared usually comes way early; he's been working on getting better), and Jared's almost disappointed to see Richard isn't one of them.

"Hey, Gilfoyle. How've you been?" He sits down next to him, and Gilfoyle opens and hands him a beer.

Jared takes a sip as Gilfoyle makes a grand hand motion to the interior of his house. "Doing pretty well." Jared nods, chuckling.

"You know, I never saw you as one that would live in a huge house like this," he panders, and Gilfoyle makes a sound halfway between a chuckle and a groan.

"Neither did I, man. It's all Dinesh." Another sip. "After we started our cybersecurity company, he immediately wanted a big house. I don't give a shit about the money, so, here we are."

Jared smiles soft, taking another tip. "Oh, yes! How is the workload? I've been keeping tabs online. Congratulations."

"Meh. Work's fine. I get to do shit with computers and I don't really have to talk. So. Pretty alright with me." He looks away swiftly, glancing over at Dinesh in a way Jared knew to be love all those years ago. Jared's eyes wander to the rest of the room.

The archway to the backyard is lit with string lights, glowing up the empty area. Jared wants to stand there and dance for hours. Happy and unknowing. Then he remembers Richard is coming and his heart starts to pound and he downs the rest of his (frankly grotesque) beer faster than he ever has in his life. Gilfoyle chuckles.

"Nervous?" He asks.

Jared calls over the bartender and asks for a tequila shot, downing it as quickly as he gets it handed to him before turning back to Gilfoyle and responding, "Very."

Gilfoyle pats him on the back, reassuringly. "Don't worry. It's just Richard."

"We haven't talked in forever."

(Not since Jared's birthday five months ago. And even then, it was a simple _happy bday_ and a kind _Thank you, Richard. :)_ )

"You don't have to," Gilfoyle shrugs.

Jared nods, already feeling his alcoholic beverages setting in. "You're right." He takes a deep breath. "I do not have to talk to Richard."

\---

Richard is running late.

Not his fault, really, it's his date's fault. The man can't fucking keep time apparently. 

They met on Grindr. Richard essentially fucking hired him to come to this party with him and act cool and casual. The man (David) almost didn't agree until he told him he wanted to get back at an ex. That half-truth had him totally on board. He's perfect arm candy because he's tall and strong and handsome. Surely it'll convince Jared that he's moved on.

Richard told David to be at his place by 5.30, because the party started at 6. It is now 5.45 and the drive to their new house is at least thirty minutes away. 

He almost thinks about just going alone. But then he remembers he's already had three shots and driving would not be very fun. Or legal. Or smart. So he waits.

He sits outside on the steps of his apartment building wearing jeans and a button down and a green hoodie, looking so horribly in character that it's almost laughable. There's a scarf around his neck that he didn't really mean to bring, but he brought anyway. Jared gave it to him years ago. 

_"You're going to freeze, Richard. Here. Take my scarf," Jared smiles soft, wrapping his brown scarf around Richard's neck comfortably. Richard's cheeks and ears and face are red._

_"Uh- thanks, man."_

David's standing in front of him as soon as his mind wakes up, and he startles away a bit, laughing awkwardly. 

"So, let's do this?" He asks, extending his hand. Richard nods, taking his hand into his own. 

"Let's go."

\---

Jared first sees Richard half past six. He sees him walk through the door with his boy toy and the fucking grey scarf he gave him when the AC stopped working in the hostel. Disgusting. He's almost angry. _How dare he wear that scarf? With him? Has he touched it? Has he spun Richard around in the rain wearing that scarf?_ He takes another shot.

He sees him the second time when Buff Boy and him are dancing together. It's unfair, really. Richard never used to dance. Jared would've loved to see the way Richard moved his body in rhythm to his own. Instead Buff Boy gets to find out instead of him. He takes shelter in the backyard as to avoid any more shots. He's already a bit too tipsy and overdoing it would be the worst thing ever.

He sees him for a third time when Buff Boy has his pressed up against a wall on the side of the house like they're at a fucking bar. He's practically eating his face. Jared feels the pit in his stomach expand, hands shaky. Two years. Two years and he's still not over Richard. God. Two fucking years.

The fourth time he sees him is another shot in. It's when they make eye contact across the room and Richard smiles soft, almost like an apology, and Jared's eyes light up, interested and happy. Oh, the look on Richard's face is so wonderful. So soft and anxious. Jared wants to run his fingers through his hair and kiss his face until there's nothing left of him.

\---

Richard sees him across the room. 

He expected it. He'd prepared for it extensively. 

But nothing could have prepared him for the way Jared's eyes perk up in that way they used to. Nothing could have prepared him for the way that Jared waves shyly, awkwardly, like they've never had anything at all.

He decides he's had enough. That this is stupid and useless and that he just wants to talk to Jared so desperately that he might explode if he doesn't. He might not make it out of here alive if he doesn't. 

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Richard tells David, squeezing his arm. David nods, wandering away with his glass of champagne. Richard takes a couple of strides forward and sees the panic in Jared's eyes build. Watches as he's watching him. 

He fixes his collar, flattens down his hair, scratches at his nose, all before Richard can even appear in front of him.

When they're finally face-to-face, they're silent for a couple of beats.

Just beating hearts and big eyes.

"Hey," Richard whispers, almost like he's not sure this is real. 

"Hey," Jared responds. "You... I see you've found someone." He points into David's direction and Richard looks back to find him looking at his phone.

"Yeah. David," Richard mumbles back. "Uh. And you?" 

Jared shakes his head.

"Okay," Richard breathes out, eyes darting across the room. "You, uh, you look good."

Jared's eyes squeeze shut. He takes a deep breath. "Oh, you look marvelous, Richard."

Richard's breath hitches. Only Jared Dunn would describe him as marvelous. Only Jared Dunn would look at Richard Hendricks and genuinely, seriously, believe that he is marvelous.

They're stepping closer without knowing, so close that Richard can smell the tequila on Jared's lips. "Take me upstairs," Richard whimpers out, desperately pleading, his voice so needing and secret.

Jared's eyes go wide. "B- but-"

"I don't care. Please. Just." He runs his thumb across the skin of Jared's palm. "Please."

\---

(This can't be real) Jared thinks as they sneak up the stairs together, hands clutched like they're teenagers at a house party.

(And aren't they kinda?)

He knocks on the first door, heart beating out of his chest. Nobody answers and Richard takes it upon himself to quickly open the door and pull Jared inside. He slams himself against the door so is closes quickly behind them, reaching up to grab Jared by the neck and leaning in to kiss him desperately. 

Oh, there's fireworks in this room for sure. Jared is one hundred percent sure that fireworks just went off. His mouth fits like a fucking lost puzzle piece against Richard's mouth and he can't believe that time has ever started at all because the only thing he remembers is his lips. And his desperate hands, running across Jared's face and shoulders and neck like he's somehow going to lose him if he doesn't.

Jared presses Richard against the door harsh, stripping his scarf off and throwing it onto the floor immediately. His lips work towards Richard's neck and Richard can't, and doesn't try to, stop the moan that rises up his throat. "Oh, Jared," he whines, wrapping a leg around his waist, "Oh, I missed you. I missed you so much. I need you, I need you."

He sucks a spot into Richard's neck. He's not losing him again. 

"I missed you so much," Jared pants out as he starts to undress himself, undoing the buttons on his shirt, "Richard, I think about you every day. Every fucking day." 

Richard pulls back to look at Jared, holding his face in between his hands and just looking. Looking at him with happy, teary eyes and a grin plastered across his face. "What the fuck were we thinking?" Richard mumbles. "Ever ignoring each other?"

Jared drops his clothes to the floor, left in his underwear as he carries Richard to the bed. Richard giggles, dropping onto his back while he unbuckles his belt and reaches to take his hoodie off. Jared stops him. "Keep the hoodie on."

Richard nods up at him, still smiling. Jared pulls his pants and his underwear down in one quick motion to reveal Richard's embarrassingly hard cock. Jared can't help but take it into his hand, softly flicking his wrist twice as Richard whimpers, grasping to pull Jared closer. "Fuck. Jared, fuck. You're the only one. Only one for me. I swear to you. I swear--"

"Not David?" Jared asks, grinning. He knows the answer. He pulls out his cock and spits on his palm to wet himself, running his leaking tip against Richard's balls and dragging it down until he's just lined up with the top of his hole.

"No, no, Just you. Jared. Jared and Richard. Oh, Jared, please. Fuck me. I need you."

His tip shocks inside of Richard quickly and Richard moans loud and fucking proud, running his bitten fingernails across the small of Jared's back. "Never," Jared shocks into him while Richard's legs wrap around his neck, "Leave," Harder, his face inching close to Richard's, "Me," he whimpers into Richard's mouth, "Again."

Richard whines, nodding heavy and pressing his mouth against Jared's and shifting his hips to feel him so deep inside. So wonderfully close to him again. After all this fucking time. "Never, never, Jared. Never again." Jared grunts, his hips so sporadically pounding into Richard. His eyes are open wide, terrified to find out when he closes his eyes that this is all a dream. That none of this has been real and Richard isn't begging for him. Isn't in love with him.

"I love you. Richard, my God, I love you so much." He's falling apart at the seams, his emotions almost too overwhelming. But Richard receives it with just as much passion, grasping at Jared's body until his fingertips begin to bruise him. 

"Me too. Gah, me- me too, Jared. I love you. I wanna-- Live in this. Oooh, Jared, right there, please. Make me cum. Make me cum, please," He begs, rotating his hips as Jared breathes heavy against his neck, taking in his smell. 

And then Jared finds the perfect angle. The one that makes Richard shiver in exactly that way Jared remembers. "Pretty boy. Oh, so pretty. Cum for me."

His eyes shut tight and his body freezes sporadically as he staggers down, grabbing for his cock and coming against Jared's bare chest with a whining moan of his name, jaw dropped to the floor.

Jared can't help but stare. He stares at Richard's pretty flushed cheeks even as he pulls out, stroking himself to orgasm. He stares at Richard's heaving chest and his sparkling eyes and his stupid, magnificent hoodie. "C'mere, come here. Would you let me cum on your face? Oh, pretty please?"

Richard scoots himself down deliriously, sitting on his knees in front of Jared with his eyes closed, closed-mouth smile on his lips. "Mmhmm."

Jared looks down and feels lightheaded. So lightheaded. His Richard. His Richard is here. With him. 

His cum streaks Richard's cheeks, landing on his brow bone and some in the corner of his mouth. Jared wipes his tip against Richard's lips, shocked when Richard's mouth forms around him warm and tight for just a second. "Oh, my Richard," Jared whimpers, breathing uneven. 

He stumbles to sit down in front of him. Richard opens his eyes and licks his lips and it's all just so beautiful. 

"Forever, Jared," he mumbles, pulling Jared closer so he can lean against him, his curls tickling Jared's jaw.

"Forever."


End file.
